


Bandages

by Arewegroot



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Not Beta Read, Other, Reader-Insert, its mostly just Nishinoya every one is just mentioned, reader as kurasuno team manager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-30
Updated: 2020-07-30
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:48:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25606864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arewegroot/pseuds/Arewegroot
Summary: As you and Yachi started your journeys into becoming co-managers for the volleyball team you both started to find pride in your respective skills. Yachi had begun to find her talents in advertisement and problem solving while bringing your first aid training to the table.Which led you to get more acquainted with the team's libero, seeing as he came to you with every small injury you could imagine.Not that you minded of course.
Relationships: Nishinoya Yuu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 122





	Bandages

**Author's Note:**

> The fact that I ran out of Nishinoya/Reader fics left me wanting, and we all know what that means. I have to write my own.

Even though the only reason why you and Yachi ended up looking further into being trained to be the Volleyball club's managers was that you were both blinded by Kiyoko's beauty, you both learned to love it. As the year went along, you both started to figure out your unique skills that the two of you could bring to the club. Yachi had begun to find her talents in advertisement and problem solving while bringing your first aid training to the table. You only really started to feel thankful to your mother for forcing you to take all those first aid courses when you could conform that Hinata hadn't broken his nose when he took a ball to the face for the umpteenth time.

The thankful look that Hinata gave you once you reassured him that he could go back to playing just made your new-found love for your position a lot greater. 

Afterward, the rest of the team started coming to you for all their athletic injuries that you were able to handle. You began to get closer to the team along with one certain Libero. Nishinoya always came to you with the smallest and dumbest of injuries. 

"You can never be too safe, right?" Nishinoya would say, showing you the paper cut he had gotten in class. And even though you always feigned annoyance, your heart still skipped a beat whenever he grinned. His smile grew larger whenever you couldn't hold back a smile of your own. You tried not to look much into the second year's words. You knew that Nishinoya was a people person and that he was just flirty by nature. If it wasn't you, Nishinoya was making flirtatious comments to then it was with Kiyoko.

However, that didn't stop you from secretly enjoying having his attention from time to time. 

  
After becoming the unofficial team "doctor," you were never as busy as when Karasuno was invited to attend the training camp. The number of rug burns you had to perform treatment for went up, but as expected, it seemed that Nishinoya liked to catch your attention. The boys were on their third practice game when you and your fellow managers agreed to help the other managers cut-up watermelons for all the boys as a sweet treat. 

"Hey, Y/N-chan!" Nishinoya called out as he saw you switch shoes at the gym's doors. "Where are you girls heading off to?"

"The other team managers asked us to help them with a secret project," You said as you finished tying your shoes.   
Nishinoya pouted. "But who's going to help me ice my bruises?" 

You rolled your eyes at him, but you failed to stop yourself from smiling. Nishinoya felt a boost of confidence when he saw it. "I'm sure Tanaka would happily help you."

"But his hands aren't as gentle." 

"NOYA!" Daichi yelled out in his angry voice, making both you and Nishinoya jump. "LET'S GO!" 

"A-ah! See you later, Y/N-chan!" 

"Bye!" You waved as you watched him run back to the court. You took a deep breath to get control over your rising heart rate before finally following Yachi and Kiyoko. 

—

It took a while for you and the rest of the managers to cut enough watermelons so everyone would have a slice. You had just finished serving some to a couple of Fukurodani boys when you heard Nishinoya call out your name. 

You were happy to see him running up to you but, your smile fell once you noticed the brand new lump on his forehead. 

"AHH! NISHINOYA-SAN!" 

Nishinoya all but ignored your outburst as he grabbed one of your watermelons to stuff his face. 

"Thanks, Y/N-chan!" Nishinoya awarded you with a smile. You couldn't help but find Nishinoya even cuter with his watermelon stained cheeks. 

"Noya-san," You sighed, having calmed down a bit but sounding a lot more resigned. "How did you get that bump on your head."

"Oh, this?" Nishinoya took another bite before continuing. "Tanaka elbowed me by accident when he got excited about a really good spike." 

"I'm starting to believe that you get hurt on purpose." 

"Why would I do that?"

"To make my stress levels go up."

"Maybe," Nishinoya shrugged, a smirk on his face. "Or maybe I love being covered in the bandages of your love."   
You couldn't help the laugh that managed to escape from your lips. Much to your embarrassment, you laughed so hard you snorted. Nishinoya almost couldn't handle how fucking cute that was.

"That," You wheezed out as you tried to catch your breath. "That had to be one of the dumbest things you have ever said."

"But it made you laugh."

"Yeah," You said, smiling fondly at Nishinoya. "Yeah, it did."

You don't know what it was; maybe it was the softness of how he looked at you at that very moment. Perhaps it was how you knew that your tiny crush on the second year was starting to grow. Whatever it was, you found yourself getting the sudden bravery to lean in to leave a chaste kiss on Nishinoya's bump. Once you realized what you had done, you stepped away from the second year feeling mortified. You kept your eyes to the ground, causing you to miss the fact that Nishinoya was blushing just as hard as you were. 

"I-I should go finish passing out this, this watermelon to everyone," You managed to stammer out before you scurried away, leaving a starstruck Nishinoya behind. 

Once he finally managed to snap out of it, his whole body started to fill up with adrenaline making him yell out to try to express his excitement somehow. His screams were soon joined by Tanaka, who watched the whole interaction between the two of you. As Nishinoya continued to scream his little heart out and was hoisted over Tanaka's head, he figured out he was finally going to ask you out. 

**Author's Note:**

> If you wanna request something don’t be afraid to send in an ask! I’ll gladly take them!! ^u^


End file.
